Fallen Creed
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Eve Lazarus was sent back in time after she escaped her Templar Family after discovering that they were not all as it seems. Stealing the Apple of Eden that they had, with the help of her brother, she fled. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when her plane to Italy failed and was destroyed. As she fell from the skies, her life will never be the same. Ezio/OC: Slightly Dark
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen Creed**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Eve Lazarus wasn't your ordinary woman. She went by many, many names. Yumiko Hajinora, Gwyneth Jones, Ashly Thompson. Ava Degionaro. So many names, so little time. She never stayed in the same place twice. She never made friends. She always traveled. She has been traveling since she was 14 years old. Now at 18 years old, she has been under the guise of a Tabitha 'Tabby' Silvario. A punk girl with long black hair and a spunky personality. She wore dark clothing with spikes and chains and she carried a backpack with her at all times. 4 years on the run.

Her work in England was done. She needed to go to Italy. Why does she need to got to Italy you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe it, even if she told you so. She had an Apple of Eden with her. Yes. She does have it. She stole it from right under her family's nose, with a little help. Given that fact that her entire family were templars. She had a good reason. From the day she was born, she knew that she didn't fit in with her family. Her parents and siblings were tan skinned and chocolate eyed, with blond hair. She on the other hand was pale as the moonlight and had crystalline almond blue eyes that were so expressive, that they were the only things that can help others try to figure out her mood, her hair was a dark chocolate color, almost black, in waves. It turned out that her father had an affair with a Japanese woman and thus, Eve was created out of that affair.

Her birth mother didn't want her. So she gave her to her father and she never saw her again. At least she lucked out. Her father, half-siblings, and 'step-mother' were the best family she had grown up with, loved them all even. But...things went wrong when she turned 12. She can remember it clearly.

Hiding away in an alley a block from the airport, she took a smoke to keep up the facade of a punk girl who didn't give a damn. She shivered at the memories. Being in a machine that would make her relive the lives of her ancestors. Assassin Ancestors. Her family were Templars. She was taught all through her life that the Assassins were nothing but scum to to the pathway to peace in the world. She believed them. All the stories, all the things that she and her siblings grew up with, she believed them all. Save for her eldest brother, James, and of course herself. They both saw the lies of the Templars. James couldn't leave the family. It would have been too suspicious if he had left along with her. Instead, he managed to help her escape Japan and head everywhere in the world. One year she would be in Africa, 6 months she would be in Jerusalem. Three months in France, and then 18 months years in Canada. And so on and so forth. She had only been in England for 4 months before she decided to up and pack again to go to Italy.

She closed her eyes and blew out the white smoke. Her trained ears picked up the almost silent footsteps behind her.

"What took you so long?" She said lowly as she took another drag, the nicotine filling up her system.

When she gets to Italy, she's quitting smoking and taking up the guise of a woman who escaped an abusing husband. She would have to bleach her hair again. Her poor hair.

"Sorry for covering your tracks and throwing the Templars off your tracks. I already have then going on a wild goose chase that you are heading to Rio. That should give you enough time for them to realize that 'you' tricked them again." She saw the tall figure of her half brother.

He was handsome as they come. He was muscular and had tattoos up and down his arms. She was thinking about getting one once she reached Italy. She wanted something numbing done to her.

"So are they off my trail?" She said as she dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with her combat boot.

"Yup. So you are heading to Italy finally?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Well, we couldn't very well let them know that I was heading to Italy after I ran off now, didn't I? Have to lose their trail somehow." she said as she looked up at the man through shadowed eyelids.

"You still have it?" He asked as he glanced at her backpack.

She put it down and unzipped it enough for him to see a glimpse of gold, then she zipped it back up.

"Good. That's very good." He said as he ran his hand through his rugged blond hair.

He was nervous.

"Look, I don't know how long we can keep this up. Currently, I'm under probation for 'letting' an Assassin get away. So I have to get back to Japan soon." He said as he leaned against the brick wall of a tall apartment building.

The Lazarus family immigrated to Japan in the late 50s and had lived there ever since. James often wondered why an english family should live in Japan is beyond him. But his little sister, he had to get her out of the damn place. After helping out his father to get into the memories of their ancestors, and watching those memories of the Assassins that search for the Pieces of Eden, something in him realized something. The Templars wanted to RULE the world. Not bringing it peace. Controlling people with the Pieces of Eden is NOT peace. It is a dictatorship. A world rule by dictators and bringing the entire wold into a false illusion of peace.. One of his Ancestors that Eve was supposed to live by was a Japanese woman who traveled to Italy to find a Master Assassin to help her get revenge. But she had learned that even Revenge has it's bittersweet taste. She never saw the Master assassin after that. Returning to her homeland and her Brotherhood. That was all.

But James noticed something. The Japanese Assassin in Eve's line wasn't from his father's side, it was from her mother's. Something got screwed up in the Animus and James knew that on his Father's side the Assassin Line didn't come back into play until after the Renaissance era. Which only meant one thing, If the Lazarus line didn't come back into existence until AFTER was was going on before? That is what popped into his mind after looking though the memories on the computers. The female assassin's in the Lazarus line went back into the Biblical times, yet they disappeared during the dark ages. And then to show up so suddenly after the Renaissance made him and his little sister curious.

"Unfortunately, I will not be coming with you this time, Eve." James said frowning as his little sister took out another cigarette and lit it up.

Her face was blank but her eyes were nervous and slightly afraid.

"Why?" She said with not emotion in her voice.

She was a good actor. Keeping with the facade of 'Tabby'.

"Father and Abstergo are searching for a group of Assassin's in Italy. If I show up, that will raise questions." He said as he scrunched his nose as the smoke that she blew out.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked.

"Someone by the name of Desmond Miles escaped with a turncoat." James said chuckling.

Turncoat was a term for Assassin's playing as Templars. If one was good enough, they can never get caught.

"Huh...whatever for?" She asked.

"Apparently the Templars stumbled upon a rare line of Assassin's with him. It dates back to the Crusades." James said as he looked up at the night sky.

"I can't remember the name, but they found that there was a Piece of Eden was found with him. Then it disappeared for a time and showed up again in the Renaissance era. Somewhere in that time, it showed up back into his family line." James said as he then placed a hand on his face and dragged it downwards.

"So...you guys are also on a wild goose chase to find this... Desmond?" She asked.

"Yes. For now, you are safe and only a small amount of Templars are chasing the tracks I have laid down. They are too focused to find this Desmond. Father has me on that team to try and find him." James said looking down at his sister.

"Good Luck. You said they will be occupied enough for me to get into Italy unnoticed?" She asked.

"Most likely. Just stay out of sight of Law Officials and you'll be fine. Of course, that shouldn't be too much of a problem right?" He asked slightly worried.

The bleeding effect of the Animus was prevalent in many test subjects, and she was no exception.

"I'm not seeing things anymore if that is what you are asking. Although the skills that I have learned through the bleeding effect works great." She said as she took another drag and blew the smoke from her nose.

"I found out something though." She said as she smirked slightly.

"One of the memories that I had acquired through the Animus showed that one of our ancestors had hidden something in Italy. I'm planning on going to those places to find out when they had hidden." She said as her crystalline blue eyes suddenly slit and glowed unnaturally.

It was a trait that their father had. James inherited it as did Eve. But the other siblings didn't. It was known as the Wolf's Eyes.

"Just double checking." She sighed.

He didn't blame her. Their eyes can differentiate who is friend, foe, or in the grey area. Red for enemy, blue for friend, and grey for hiding spots or neutral areas and people.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I'd be careful too. So, you think that our ancestors hidden something?" He asked. She nodded as she dropped the second cigarette onto the ground and snuffed it.

"They are in crypts. Hidden away. I'm thinking about leaving the apple in one of them." She said as she glanced down at the backpack.

"Thank that's the best idea?" He asked.

"I don't know...lately it's been acting up. I keep hearing voices from it and sometimes animal sounds too..." She said frowning.

James cringed. You can never tell with the Pieces of Eden if they will act up or not. He became worried.

"You will let me know if something happens...right?" James asked the little sister that he cherished. Her eyes stopped glowing and she nodded.

"I promise." she said as she tilted her head to the backpack that he carried.

"That for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, these are the clothes and IDs you asked for. I'm getting a little intimidated by your looks. You pull off the punk look well." He chuckled.

She smiled at him, her red lipstick enhancing the pearl whites of her teeth.

"I'm glad it works." She said as she held out her hand for the briefcase that he had. He gave it to her and sighed.

"Be careful. Just because Abstergo is focused on finding this Desmond guy, doesn't mean you should try anything...understand?" James asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, _Nii-sama_." She said slipping back into Japanese hugging him.

"Okay. You are leaving on the plane first thing tomorrow at 6 am. You'll be reaching Italy sometime at Noon. When you get there, change immediately. And from then on, we won't be in contact. Wait for me to contact you, _imouto-chan._" He said as he hugged her back.

"Okay." she said as she took out most of her punk clothing from her briefcase, and placed in the more 'normal' looking clothing.

Some were brands, some were generic, she didn't care. She can improvise if need be. She placed the punk clothing into her brother's suitcase and zipped them up. James caught a slight gleam around her neck.

"Still wearing that necklace?" He said melancholy.

She looked up and out of habit, she reached for the silver chain with a teardrop necklace. Surrounding the dark blue teardrop gem was the Assassin's Insignia. Also stolen from the vault from their mansion back home.

"Yeah, i feel more... safer when I'm wearing it." She muttered.

James smiled at his sister and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and the two siblings didn't let go for a while. When they did, Eve had a shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, and I'll be fine. Take care, Eve. Love you." He said as he kissed his sister on the forehead, before leaving with a pack full of punk clothes.

Even nodded and smiled sadly. She had a feeling...that she wouldn't see her Brother again. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and headed off to the nearest motel to stay the night until the morning.

* * *

**_"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." _**

She was reliving one of her female ancestors memories. Sarah was a daughter of a rich merchant who ran away after finding out that she was to wed a man who had been married multiple times, yet his wives ended up mysteriously dead. She escaped and ran to the nearest thieves guild never caring if she was raped or killed by them. But it turned out that they were actually quite nice to an extent. She found that the Assassin's were in league with them and demanded that she join them. She proved to them that she was a competent assassin and killed the man who was to wed her.

She did many assassinations, but when she reached an older age, she settled down with a carpenter and had three children. She died of old age. Very rarely will young assassins live to be old and grey. She got up and looked at the time. It was five in the morning. she had one hour to get ready to get on the plane. She went around the room getting ready and such. She combed out her hair and put on makeup around her left eye to make it look like she had been hit. as well as putting some more darkness around them to make it seem like she had spent many sleepless nights awake and afraid. She also managed to fake a scar on the left side of her mouth to make it look like it had been freshly cut.

She put on the jeans and -t-shirt, and then the oversized hoodie where she could hide her hands. She quickly got a look at the IDs that her brother made for her. 'Emma Jackson'. Okay, she can work with that. She grabbed her backpack, double checking that the apple is still there, and it was, and her briefcase and left the motel. As she walked down the street, she made her footsteps a bit on the heavy side and her hoodie was up to 'pretend' that she was running away from something. She hunched over and constantly bit her lips. She was putting on a convincing act of being an abused woman. By the time she got to the airport, she ran up to desks to get a ticket. The clerk behind the desks gave her a look of sympathy.

"Running away?" the man asked.

'Emma' opened her mouth a couple of times and then looked down at the ground trying to hide her bruised eye, looking afraid and scared.

"A-a ticket to Florence, I-Italy, please." She stuttered a little. The man bit his lip and nodded. Not questioning her situation one bit.

After getting her ticket, the man spoke, "Good luck getting away from him."

She looked up in surprise and gave a strained smile, then took off to the nearest port to leave. She kept her backpack with her at all times. She wasn't about to let it out of her sight. The Apple inside was too valuable to lose. She found her seat and sat down keeping her pack close to her chest and then hiked up her legs into a fetal position. She had to play the part of a battered woman. No one question her and no one would openly approach her. This was good. So far. So good. The plane was filled with tourists and families. She could hear children crying and people talking over others. She blocked out the sounds as the plane's captain announced that they are ready for take off. Her grip increased on her backpack as she fell asleep. It would be a long flight to Italy and she needed her sleep.

* * *

The next thing she knew, the plane tilted on it's axis. Her eyes snapped open as the plane was plummeting downward. She never lost her grip on the backpack. Screaming was everywhere. The oxygen bags dropped from the ceilings as she can hear the speaker of the captains panicked screaming.

"Mayday! Mayday! We are losing altitude!"

What was going on? She got out of her seat and put on her back pack as the plane's descent was increasing. She made her way to the exit throughout all the chaos. she wasn't about to die in a plane crash into the ocean, she would rather fall. And Fall she will be doing. The electricity in the plane was failing and she could faintly hear the clicking of a failing engine. She had to get out.

"Madam! Sit down!" The flight attendant shouted at her.

"Sorry! I'd soon rather die elsewhere than on a plane." Even said as she kicked open the emergency exit.

Immediately, she was sucked out and falling through the air.

It was an invigorating feeling. Falling. It was as if she was flying without a care in the world. With her arms spread wide and aiming downward, her heart wouldn't stop pounding and racing. She hoped that she would crash into the seas rather then on the ground. As long as the Apple doesn't fall into the wrong hands, she didn't care if she died. She accepted this fate a long time ago. If she was to die, she would rather die fighting. she would miss her brother. James would be alone without anyone to help him. She silently prayed that he would help stop Abstergo from taking over the world. The wind blowing into her eyes made her tear and come out. She was going to die, no doubt about it. She just wished that she spent more time with her brother before hand.

She could hear the explosion of the plane but she wasn't focusing on that. She was more focusing on the falling aspect. Then the strangest of things happened. Her backpack started to glow warm and she heard the voices again.

_'Find the one who bears the scars of Brotherhood.' _

_'Protect and guide the Prophet.' _

_'It's time to stop running.'_

She heard the howling of the wind and wolves as the light on her back grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped her in it's glow. She was still falling.

Falling down.

Down.

Down.

Until the glow and clouds cleared was then she saw water.

"Oh...this is going to hurt." she muttered to herself. She braced herself and crashed into the waters.

She instantly tried to take a breath of air, which was a mistake because all that water went rushing into her mouth and lungs. She couldn't breath at all. She thrashed in the waters hoping to swim to the surface and live, her eyes opened to see the sun shining through the waters and she tried swimming towards it, something was pulling her down and she cried inside.

_"I don't want to die just yet! Please! Someone! Help me!" _

She struggled more before the edges of her vision started to blacken and she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Her eyes were closing.

_"Someone. Anyone. Please." _

She couldn't breath anymore.

**_"Please."_**

* * *

Giovanni Auditore was in Venice to take care of an...annoyance. To say the least. It was a templar that was on a middle level threat to the Assassins. He had already taken care of it, but he was annoyed at the fact that he had to travel all this way from Firenze to take care of it. Why couldn't Bartolomeo take care of it? Or Antonio? Or even La Volpe? Speaking of La Volpe, the orange clad man silently sat next to him taking a slight sadistic pleasure of Giovanni's annoyance.

"You do realize that anyone could have handled this situation, Volpe?" Giovanni glowered at the other man from under his white hood.

His robes needed cleaning again, Maria wouldn't like this.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you again, _mi amico._ It's been too long." Volpe said from under his own hood. Giovanni only gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maria was disappointed that I had to leave." Giovanni sighed as his mind was coming up in ways to appease his wife.

Maybe he could finally get that beaded hair net that she has wanted for so long. It was in fashion nowadays.

"Ah, lovely Maria. I remember in our youth, she was quite the catch. _Mi Amico,_ I also remember how she managed to put you in your place, even before you married her." Volpe chucked at his friend.

Again, Giovanni sighed.

"How goes things in the thieves guild? So far, so good?" Giovanni adverted the conversation.

La Volpe frowned at the Mention of the Thieves' Guild.

"We lost quite a few thieves to stupidity. Most of them were over confident and assumed that they could outrun guards and aim for the highest treasures." La Volpe shook his head in disgust.

"My condolences, Volpe. I'm am sorry to hear that." Giovanni sighed.

"Well, at least many of our thieves have some sort of common sense." Volpe said as he looked up at the night sky.

"Though some lack it nowadays." Giovanni mused.

The two old friends sat together for a bit longer until Giovanni spotted something in the sky.

"Volpe! Look!" Giovanni said as he stood up quickly. Volpe did so ad looked up.

"What is it, Giovanni?" Volpe asked.

"There!" Giovanni said as he pointed to a shadow that was falling at high speeds.

"_Dio mio_! What is it?" Vople asked.

Giovanni had already turned on his eagle vision and as his eyes turned into amber orbs, the bright blue of the falling shadow shone through the darkness.

As he turned off his vision, the shadow hit the harbor bays water with a sickening crash. Giovanni wasted no time jumping off of the roof and headed towards the harbor with La Volpe at his heels.

"Giovanni! What in blue hells are you doing?" Volpe called after him.

By the time Volpe caught up to Giovanni, he was already jumping into the harbor and swimming towards where the shadow has fallen. Giovanni could feel the shock of the cold water, but something was compelling him to rescue whatever had fallen into the waters. He dove down and swam towards the shadowy figure. His eyes widened in surprise. It was a woman. She was wearing a red dress and was bare footed with a satchel hanging from her. She was struggling to reach the surface with no avail. He swam towards her vigorously and he noticed that she had stop swimming.

_"No! Don't stop fighting, piccolo donna! Keep swimming!"_ He thought furiously.

He managed to get to her, hopefully not too late and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her upwards.

He kept her head above water as Volpe on the docks was shouting at him.

"Are you mad!?" Volpe snarled as his violet eyes flashed dangerously at Giovanni.

"Here!" Giovanni shouted as he pulled the woman up.

Volpe automatically grabbed the woman's body and dragged her onto the docks. She wasn't breathing. Volpe immediately turned her onto her side and water started to pour out of her mouth, but that wasn't enough. Giovanni hauled himself out of the water flawlessly and helped Volpe. Turning her onto her stomach and her head to the side, he pushed on her back. Remembering about his earlier travels when he was a young man, a dottore advised him if anyone were to fall into waters and cannot breath, the rescuer has to turn the drowning victim onto their stomach and pushed on their backs. He did exactly that.

After ten tense minutes of Giovanni pushing onto her back, the woman promptly vomited out the water and coughed viciously. She was taking shuddering breaths and and was slightly whimpering in pain.

"There, there, _bella ragazza_, deep breaths." Giovanni said as he helped prop the woman up.

He and La Volpe looked over the dripping wet young woman. She was looking to be just out of her childhood years and onto the brink of adulthood. She was wearing a noble's dress, as it was a deep red color, she was barefoot which was strange to both men but have seen stranger. Her skin was pale as the moon above them. Her closed eyes were almond shaped and they could barely see the color underneath the lids. Her lashes were like feather dusters. Her wet hair was a deep brown color and was still dripping onto the docks. What caught both men's attention was the necklace around her neck.

"Giovanni." Volpe said as his eyes locked in onto the teardrop shaped gem that was inside a shape of the Assassin symbol.

"I see it, Volpe. Giovanni said gravely. He had activated his vision again and still he saw the shining blue color coming from her.

"She's an Ally. Where is the nearest building of Thieves?" He asked his friend.

"Just down this road. You are not serious of bringing her there are you?" Volpe asked disturbed.

This woman came out of nowhere and Giovanni wants him to bring her into his holes?

Like hell!

"There is something about this girl." Giovanni muttered as he overlooked her again.

She had a satchel on, which is a miracle in itself that it stayed on while she was thrashing around. He took it off and gave it to Volpe.

"You carry this. I will carry her to the building. Unless you have any objections?" Giovanni said as he raised an eyebrow underneath his hood.

Volpe gave up trying to convince Giovanni, and carried the satchel for him. They walked down the street, Giovanni carrying the small woman bridal style. She kept muttering something in a strange language that they were unable to understand. By the time they had reached the Thieves guild, the girl in Giovanni's arms had awakened.

_"Nani? Doko desu ka?"_ She muttered as she looked up.

Giovanni then went up the stairs to take her to a spare room. He placed the woman onto the bed and took a chair to sit beside her. What sort of woman would fall from the sky? "Bon Geornio, madonna. You are safe now." Giovanni placated the girl.

She struggled to get up and it seemed that she had a hard time trying. She finally managed to sit up in pain and looked around.

_"Doko Wa?"_ She asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't understand you. Italiano?" He asked.

The girl looked confused before her eyes lit up.

"_Si! Forgive me Messer,_ I'm afraid that i'm a little...disoriented." The girl said as she raised her hand to her slightly wet hair.

It had started to curl as the warm summer night was drying it. She looked around before a look of confusion and then panic appeared on her face.

"My bag! Where is my bag?" She said as she looked around her.

Giovanni realized that the back the woman was looking for was in La Vople's hands. And He was hiding in the shadows of the room.

"Your bag in in safe hands, _Madonna_. You need not worry." Giovanni said as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulders.

She snapped her head up and bared her teeth growling loudly. Her eyes suddenly glowed a crystal blue color.

"Where is my bag!? I swear to whatever God is up in the Heavens, I will kill you." She said as she shot up to her feet and got ito a fighting stance.

Unfortunately she stumbled and fell to her knees. She was still weak.

"Easy, _Madonna_! We wish you no harm. Your bag is safe. La Volpe, come." Giovanni asked his friend in the shadows.

La Volpe humphed as he walked over to the two. He shot a look of disdain as the girl looked up at him with a fierce look. The look in her eyes reminded him of a predator evaluating it's prey. Like a wolf.

"If this what you wanted?" Volpe said sarcastically.

Her glowing eyes suddenly widened and she shot to her feet to reach for it. Volpe let her take it as she ran, well stumbled, to the corner of the room.

"Humph. Whats so important about that bag?" Volpe muttered to himself, berating himself for not taking the chance to look through it.

"No."

Giovanni and Volpe heard the stricken voice of the girl.

"No. No. No. No. _Ie_!" She said as she got up and looked around.

"Where is it? _Shikuso_." She said as she got onto her knees and looked around.

Then her head snapped up to the two men.

"You! Where is it?" She said as she walked up to them with teeth bared like a wolf.

"_Signora_, please calm yourself. We saw you falling from the sky and you fell into Venizia's harbors." Giovanni said narrowing his eyes at her glowing ones.

She seemed to have the same talent he does, but how? Her fierce look started to melt into some sort of realization.

"Wait…I'm in Venice?" She said in English, luckily Giovanni knew enough English to understand her confusion.

"_Signora_, you fell from the skies." Giovanni said one more time.

If it was possible, the small girl paled even further.

"What year is it?" She asked as she slowly walked up to the two assassins.

La Volpe believed the girl to be delirious, although it wasn't everyday that a woman falls from the sky.

"The year? 1474." Giovanni said confused.

Was the poor girl an amnesiac? She then looked them both over, cautiously and stepping back.

The girl was obviously torn.

She opened her mouth a few times before finally, "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." She said as her face gained a slight bit of color.

Giovanni and Volpe were shocked at the words she had spoken.

"You are one of us, _Signora_?" Giovanni asked.

That would explain her eyes, but they do not glow an amber color like his. It glowed like the blue crystals of gems that his wife owned.

"Please tell me that you are assassins. If not, I will gladly take you to hell with me." She said as she bunched her delicate fists.

"We are Assassins, to take us as any other would be an insult, _picola ragazza_." Volpe said as he folded his arms.

Although, he had to give her credit. She had spunk and fire. Giovanni took off his hood to have the young girl look at him directly.

"I am Giovanni Auditore, this is my friend, La Volpe. Tell me, why are you asking about the year?" Giovanni asked.

The girl started to fidget with her hands and looked at the door, She wouldn't get far if she bolted.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Then we might consider you an enemy." La Volpe said as he violet eyes flashed at the young woman.

"I'm no Templar! At least, I'm not anymore." She said as she reached up to her necklace and fiddled with it.

"You were a templar?" Giovanni said now suddenly on edge.

"**Was** being the key word. I escaped from my family thanks to my brother...whom I will never...see...ever again." She said suddenly tired.

She moved shakily to the bed and sat down. Her face downcast.

"We have given you sanctuary. It is only polite to give us your name, _lupe_." Volpe smirked at the young woman.

She looked up at the unfamiliar term.

"_Lupe_?" She asked.

"You bare your anger and your teeth, and you are more than willing to kill a templar are you not? You are fierce. Like a wolf." Volpe said looking at the girl.

"It makes sense." She said as she sighed.

"My Name is Eve Lazarus. And I was trying to protect an artifact that I stole from my family's vault." She said as she decided to speak up more.

"It was a Piece of Eden that I had stolen from them, and I have been on the run since. My brother had helped me escape, but he had to stay behind in order to not raise suspicions." She said as she looked up at them.

Both Giovanni and Volpe were stricken dumb. A piece of Eden? They have been searching for it since the templars have the Staff of Papel. Giovanni then went close to the girl.

"Where is it then? The Piece of Eden?" He asked desperately.

If the Assassin's have the Piece of Eden, they might be able to turn the tides in Italia. The girl's eyes expressed disappointment and sorrow.

"I must've lost it in the waters...or it may have disappeared when it transported me...the Pieces of Eden are fickle objects. Sometime they refuse to work, other times they will do as they please." She said truthfully.

Volpe went over to the door and closed it. They were going to have a talk with this strange girl.

"The most possible outcome was that it disappeared. I remember hearing stories of the Apples of Eden that they will disappeared if the user isn't careful." The girl have a bitter laugh.

"I wasn't careful enough." She said as she raised her hands and placed her face in them.

Giovanni tried not to be disappointed, but at least the Assassins are one step closer.

"Signora Eve, where did you say you come from? I have reason that you came from the skies, although, it doesn't seem like the case." Giovanni asked curiously.

Eve gave a nervous laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said as she stood up and placed a finger on her chin.

"The Apple had transported me here from 2012. I'm from the future. Although, my clothes may not look it, it wasn't the clothes I was wearing when I fell from the plane." She said as she looked back up to the assassins.

"From the future? You come from the future? You must be mad." Volpe said in disbelief.

"How do you explain me falling from the sky?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You must've been tossed from a tower." Volpe frowned.

Although, she had a point.

"Say that we believe you. And you are telling the truth: Why would the Apple bring you here?" Giovanni asked.

Eve's eyes started to glow slightly again, though not as bright as they were before.

"I remember something about guiding a Prophet. Finding someone who 'Bears the scars of Brotherhood.'" She scrunched her face into thinking.

"That's all I can remember." She said as she slumped foreword, suddenly tired from everything.

Giovanni was reminded of his fierce spirited daughter, Claudia.

"We will leave you here for the night, _Signora_ Eve, but we have many questions. Until tomorrow, you will stay here. _Capice_?" He asked.

She nodded as she yawned and laid down onto the bed and looked up.

"_Arigato_. Thank you for saving me. I swear I will be of help to the Creed. Thank you for giving me a chance." She said before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Giovanni and Volpe were talking into the night about how to handle this situation of the woman. If she was from the future, she may have known of things that are to come. Giovanni said that he would be able to stay for a few more days to figure out the young woman. Of course, Volpe reluctantly decided to help out as well. But the secret of Eve Lazarus was between the two of them. La Volpe agreed to teach her to be a thief and Giovanni would teach her ways in which she can to defend herself. Since she is part of the Creed, as noted by the necklace she has, they need all the help they can get to find this Prophet that she spoke of. Some of the Codex Pages that Giovanni had found spoke of a Prophet. If she was sent from the 'Heavens' to further the cause for the Assassin's, then they have the advantage.

Meanwhile, Eve was still shell shocked of being tossed back in time. She never thought in her wildest dreams that this would happen to her. It sounds so bizarre like something out of a sci-fi time travel mystery. The stories she heard from her parents about the Apples of Eden. Some have the power to control peoples minds, some have the power to make solid multiples of one person, some even have the ability to generate electricity. She did recall her father telling her about the apple that was in their family vault that it could send it's user back into the past or the future.

She should have expected it. The Apples are finicky, apparently. She sat up a little bit and though back to the white and red robed man and the orange clad man as well. Giovanni Auditore and La Volpe. She recalled the name Giovanni Auditorie. Bits of history came to her. Giovanni Auditore was a banker in Florence and he was married to the ever popular (at least to some historians) Maria Auditore. She huffed at her luck. She wanted to find Assassin's, she got them. She laid back down, reality sinking back in.

Would she be able to get back home? No. Home was too dangerous. Abstergo was still hunting for her. Her brother...her brother. He shot back up and ran to her bag, hoping that there was something modern to contact her brother with. Nothing. Just a few papers (that surprisingly didn't get wet) a few florins, and a red apple. She fell back onto her bottom and started to tear. Why must this happen to her? She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She had no ties here in the past. Nothing. No Family, not friends, nothing. She felt her chest getting tight and her throat closing. She may have pulled of many personalities previously to avoid getting caught by Abstergo, but now...

Tears flooded down her face. She tried so hard to not sob, but a few whimpers came out and she coughed. The only she she had to remember her brother by was the necklace around her neck. She hunched over clasping her fist around it and cried silently. She didn't even hear or sense Giovanni coming back up to see her. He kneeled by her and she looked up with bloodshot eyes and her cheeks were streaked with red line from the tears she had cried.

"_Signora_ Eve, I understand that this is very difficult for you. But whatever the case, you are here now. La Volpe and I have decided to help you." He said as he held out his hand to her.

She still let the tears fall down her face as she hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet. She used the back of her hand to try and stop the crying but it was hard to do when suddenly you are in another world.

"_Signora_, we have come to the conclusion that you are telling the truth. If you are willing, we will teach you the ways of the Creed." He said as he still held her hand, comforting her.

"You...you believe me?" She asked stupefied. She really wasn't expecting this.

"You spoke of a prophet, _si_? I remember a piece of codex, saying specifically about an arrival of a Prophet. If what you say is true, then I believe we have something in common." He said as he guided her to the bed.

"So, you are not going to kill me then?" She asked as the tears dried a little.

Giovanni shook his head. "Why should I kill a _bella ragazza_ like yourself? I believe we have much in common. The Templars are currently trying to enter into Italy with power, and the Creed as little as we are now, need all the help we can get. Will you help us?" He asked as he gripped her hand steadily.

Having the opportunity to stop the Templars this far back into the past? If she can do this, she just might be able to help change the future. A future where there are no Templars. The Apples of Eden will be locked away and buried within the bowls of the earth. Will it work? Maybe. But it is a risk that she is willing to take. She felt the last of her tears dry, and her eyes hardened.

"If you will have me be an Assassin, I will do everything I can to further the cause of the Creed." She said as she slipped her hand out if his and stood tall.

Even though she was shorter than the older man, she was serious.

She can't sit and mope around. She has to do something. She's been on the run and now she ended up here. She could remember the howls of wolves as she was free-falling from the sky. In her mind there are many kinds of Assassins. But she will be the Assassin that the Templars will not see coming. She was a hunter. She refuses to be prey any longer.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Another day, another prompt that popped into my head and it refused to leave until i wrote it down. For those of you who are new to me I'm **TimeAndLife21, ** so, it's nice to meet you all, and so, here is a new story. Playing Assassin's Creed is amazing and i enjoy it a lot! :D But as i've said, this is a prompt that popped into my head while i was playing it. So, don't expect any updates for a while. I have other stories that i'm working on and i want to be able to get them done as soon as possible. (even if i'm having a rough time getting around to them). Other than that, I hope that in the future when i get back to this, it will be AMAZING!

So, Tell me what you think of the story so far and please: _**Leave Details reviews/opinions. **_Trust me, Detailed reviews and opinions go a LONG way for authors. It helps us write more and post earlier than usual. We do everything we can to write the next chapter for our readers so that we can reach the amazing status of Author.

So, tell me what you think, and i hope to see you guys later. Also, here's a little hint for this story: Slight hints of supernatural, dashes of romance, bits of humor a couple cups of tragedies and drama, and you have _**Fallen Creed. **_I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. :)

_**QUESTION TIME!: **_If you want me to continue the story, what would you like to see in it and why?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	2. Sneak Peaks to Upcoming Plots

_**HEY READERS!**_

So a friend of mine had asked me about Sneak peak for **_Fallen Creed _ **and i honestly wasn't expecting for me to continue the story anyways until I get some of my other ones taken care of. BUT! Giving sneak peaks apparently has its advantages because it give the reader something to look forward to because it would be an unexpected surprise and should the second chapter be put up, the readers will be shocked by the surprise. So! I shall give you some sneaks peaks of what I'm going to do with **_Fallen Creed. _ **It won' be enough to spoil you guys with, but it will be enough for you guys to want to read more! And it is in no particular order. Onward!

_**Sneak Peak:**_

"Mother, who is that woman speaking with Father?"

"Honestly, Ezio, I do not now. Perhaps a client of the banks perhaps?"

"It's not that simple, Paola, something is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones."

"Eve is a mistress of disguises, Ezio, She will be able to help you get out of Florence with your sister and Mother. You may not trust her now, but believe me when I say that she is an Ally that you want on your side."

"_Mio Dio! _What are you?"

"This is why I hate the Apples of Eden. They screw everything up. It not enough that they sent me back into the past, No, they decided to turn me into a…"

"Fascinating! _Signora _Eve, with your permission, while Ezio is out looking for the codex, do you mind… if I obverse your, extra Anatomy? It truly is remarkable!"

"Giovanni, I got here as soon as I could, so what is it that you want me to deliver?"

"She's…different."

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

"You Giovanni's son? Good. Don't worry, i won't bite…much."

"Not! Now! Now you listen to me and you listen to me well, Ezio, do not grieve until we leave Florence. You hear me? Believe me, i know you want to but please, for your sake and your mother and sister's, don't grieve!"

"I know what it's like to lose family. I found out my family were templars and my brother and I thought that we were on the right path. But we were wrong."

"What? Mario, why me? Why do you want ME of all people to travel with your whore of a Nephew?"

"Because I know you can teach him far more than I can."

"Don't go there Theodora. I don't like him. At all. Giovanni and Mario want me to watch over him. Not get involved.

"You know, You look much more _bella _with your hair down. Your curls are very complimenting to your face."

"Eve? What are you doing here with Volpe?

"_Lupe? _I was not aware that you were called that."

"Ezio, I swear, if you do not stop touching me, i will bite your fingers off."

"Eve is an Assassin and a damn good one at that. She can sneak into anything. You know that saying of 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'? That is why we call her that."

"I can't…I can't…its not fair, dammit."

"Eve…what is wrong?"

"Leonardo…what would you do in my place? Confess? Or Keep it hidden?"

"So we have a little _puttana _here, very beautiful as well. Have your way with her boys, break her."

"Ezio…thank you."

_**TAL21: **_There you have it. Some i might incorporate into the story, some i may not. But you can see where it might be going. Hopefully, you guys answered the question from the previous chapter, because i honestly wan tot see what you guys think might be in the story. Plus, what do you want to see that you haven't' already seen in other **_Assassin's Creed_** Stories? Anyways, I'll leave the sneak peak up for three months and see where it will go. I'll probably have a second chapter up by then. See you guys later! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_

**_PS: _**I have a site for those who love gaming and video games in general. If you go to Facebook, type in_** Bloody Knave Gaming**_ and enjoy commentaries of different games and such. These guys are awesome and won't disappoint.


	3. New Updates

_**HEY READERS!**_

_**TAL21: **_Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. (This AN pertains to the stories that i'm writing). Things really went into the crapper for me. My life took a bit of a tumble and i'm currently dealing with a lot of things in my life right now, especially my health problems, i've been suffering from heat stroke and chronic migraines, and ear infections (which is considered normal for me since i wear hearing aides, but not the migraines or the heat stroke) so i've been in and out of doctor's offices to take care of the problems. I'm also suffering from my throat filling up with mucus so much that I can't breathe (some of the medications are not working so the Docs are trying to work out a pill for me to take), so that is also why I haven't been writing very much, even with my prompts that keep popping up in my mind. I'm not saying that i'm stopping my writing, far from that. I have been working on _**Silver Heart, History Before The X-Men, To The Other Side, A Fox In Gotham, Supernatural She-Wolf, Boys Vs Girls, Fallen Creed **_and _**Thieving Hearts. **_I've only been writing maybe a paragraph or two a day and it may not seem much, but it's working out with my schedules and my illness right now.

I will say this though, I'm hoping by nearing September, I'll be able to start up _**Silver Heart, To the Other Side, **_ _**History Before the X-Men **_up again. In the mean time, while I'm writing one to three paragraphs of those two stories, I also got a beta reader for _**Silver Heart **_and he has been more than helpful to get me out of the rut to keep writing it. Now, the _short _stories: _**Boys Vs Girls, A Fox In Gotham, **_and _**Supernatrual She-Wolf **_will be continued as well and i'll try and get some chapters up and going. As for _**Thieving Hearts**_and _**Fallen Creed, **_those two will also be worked on in the near future as well. **_Thieving Hearts _ **hasn't exactly been getting very many reviews as i have hoped and i' taking a break from that for now, posting chapters -wise, as for the new story _**Fallen Creed, **_being immersed in the _**Assassin's Creed **_game world, it may or may not be popular, but i would like to keep working on it.

I sincerely hope that you guys don't mind my eccentrics of posting chapters and not updating for a while. Trust me, it's always in the back of my mind. I would like to stress that _**Reviews **_are VERY important. Criticism is important for an aspiring writer. We look for details in reviews. What people like and what people dislike. What are the flaws or strengths in the story? And Questions are important too. Asking questions will help the writer think the story through and how it can proceed. The ideas are always in the details. Which is why i ask for detailed reviews.

So there you have it. The reason of haven't been updating even my short stories id my illnesses, Work and the like. Like i said, my biggest stories will be running back up near september (as long as it doesn't interfere with schoolwork), the medium short stories will be worked on and chapters posted, and the newer ones will also be worked on and chapters posted, but not as often. I'll see you all in the next chapters of the stories, and pleas tell me what your honest opinion of them are. :)

_**Question Time!:**_ To the story you are currently reading: What do you think of it so far and what do you want to see in the future? Are you excited about how the story is turning out? Are you disappointed in some of the things that have been written down? Or are you indifferent and just wanted to read a story that is just okay to your liking? And Why do you like reading my stories and how did you come across them?

See You guys in the next chapters and i hope you have an awesome time!

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_

**_PS: _**I have a site for those who love gaming and video games in general. If you go to Facebook, type in_** Bloody Knave Gaming**_ and enjoy commentaries of different games and such. These guys are awesome and won't disappoint.


End file.
